Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to inflatable cushions and methods of storing the same in a housing of an airbag module.
Inflatable cushions for vehicles deploy through a deployable member or door that covers the un-inflated cushion
Accordingly, it is desirable to store and fold the inflatable cushion in the airbag module in a manner that provides for an initial deployment configuration as the inflatable cushion deploys from the airbag module.